He'd Noticed Her
by x-nellie-lovett-x
Summary: A birthday present for Gina ;D ...Sweeney Todd had noticed her, and this time he'd had enough of waiting... Sweenett.


A/N: I'm back! ...For a little while at least, I have lots of exams coming up so the fanfiction will unfortunately have to wait until the end of June, when I'll be finally free again!!

Anyway, this Sweenett is dedicated to Gina - it's her birthday today (cue everyone shouting HAPPY BIRTHDAY!), and she's been such a wonderful friend to me over the last few months (has it only been that long?) that I decided to give her birthday present in the form of a deliciously smutty Sweenett ;D

So, Gina, I hope you enjoy this, and Happy Birthday darling!!!!

* * *

He'd noticed her.

Really, how could he not? With those dresses she wore, how low cut they were, not quite managing to conceal the soft, creamy skin that he probably shouldn't have been looking at. Her corset, always laced up as tight at possible, emphasising her tiny waist and curvy hips, clinging to her, squeezing those breasts, pushing them up so they were perfectly visible above the neck line of her dress, if you could really call it a neck line. Her beautiful auburn curls spilled over her shoulders as he watched her that night, looking down at her serving her customers, that happy little smile lingering on her face as she weaved through the tables. She may complain about it being hard work, but he knew that she loved it really – she was a social butterfly, always eager to have a chat with whoever was unfortunate enough to dash through the door, asking for a pie. Looking at her now, he knew that Nellie Lovett was his, she just didn't know it yet.

Sweeney Todd shook himself at this thought. She was not his. Lucy was his. He could never replace her. Sweeney wasn't a fool, however. Even Benjamin Barker wasn't as naïve as he appeared to be. Sweeney knew, full well, that love and lust were two completely different things; he could easily lust after Nellie Lovett, while his heart still belonged to Lucy.... couldn't he?

At this, Sweeney turned on his heel, marching back into his shop and sat himself down in his barber's chair, thinking things over. He had convinced himself earlier on in the day that being attracted to the flirtatious baker downstairs was a completely different matter to what he had shared with Lucy, but now he was not so sure. Sighing, he flicked a razor open, marvelling at how the evening sun made it shine so beautifully. His thoughts drifted back to the day he arrived back after those fifteen terrible years. Following Nellie up the stairs to find that she had kept his razors for him, all these years. At the time he had wondered why. But now he knew. She was in love with him. He should've seen it sooner, the woman chopped up his victims to make them into pies, and served them to the whole of London town! Talk about a literal meaning of the phrase 'you'd do anything for the one you love...'

Of course, he'd always known that she had a thing for him, even back when he was Benjamin Barker she would flutter her eyelashes and send mischievous winks in his direction whenever his wife wasn't around. He remembered noticing her a little back then too, but naturally he thought nothing of it, he was a married man after all – married with a child, at that – and he wasn't about to go and start some sort of whirlwind romance with his landlady. Back then, however, he'd never felt like this. He'd never felt this hunger inside of him that was desperate to be let out - at first he'd simply thought it was because fifteen years was a hell of a long time to go without a woman, but it just grew, and grew, until he was at this point, sitting in his chair, trying to restrain himself from rushing down the stairs, grabbing hold of his landlady round the waist, and pulling her to her room like he wanted to. What did she once tell him? All good things come to those who can wait...

Well, he was bloody waiting now, wasn't he? Waiting for her and the boy to tidy away after the last customer drunkenly staggered out of her shop, waiting for the boy to pass out on the settee after drinking far too much of their supply of gin, waiting, waiting, waiting.....

He was always waiting. And this time, he'd had enough.

Wrenching the door open, he was surprised to find that the sun had already set, obviously in too much of a state in his shop to actually notice the darkness. He had probably been thinking for hours – he often ended up doing that, then realising with a jolt that he had absolutely no idea what time it was. Nellie had closed up her shop already, finished cleaning tables and putting everything away too, by the look of things. Letting the door slam shut behind him, he hurried down the steps, feeling the lust inside him rise rapidly just by thinking what he was going to do to her tonight. He reached the door of her shop and let himself in, making his way through the empty room until he reached the cosy little parlour. Turning, he found Nellie slumped on the settee, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He was too late. She'd already fallen asleep.

Cursing his bad luck, he turned on his heel to retreat back upstairs, when he remembered what he'd thought to himself, back in his shop. He was always waiting, and he wouldn't wait... couldn't wait, any longer...

Turning back around slowly to face the sleeping woman, a deliciously indecent thought suddenly came to mind, and he advanced slowly towards the settee. When Nellie stirred slightly, his foot came to a halt in mid-air, and he paused, heart hammering, thinking he had woken her. In fact, she simply shifted a little, and gave a small sigh in her sleep. Trying to calm his racing heart, Sweeney crept forwards a little more, just as Nellie let out a small moan in her sleep. Intrigued by this sound, he paused once more, straining his ears for any other sign of her letting slip what she was dreaming about. He was in luck.

"Mr. T..." she whispered, letting out another muffled moan. Sweeney's breath caught in his throat. Was she dreaming about what he thought she was? He felt another rush of strong lust surge through him...

Sweeney Todd couldn't take another minute of this – to watch her dream about what he so desperately wanted to do to her was near unbearable. Crossing the rest of the space between them in two strides, he hooked two strong arms around Nellie's waist and pulled her to her feet. Naturally, she awoke immediately, not quite managing to stifle a gasp as she realised exactly who had awoken her from her incredible dream. As she took in more details as she became more alert, she felt her heart begin to pound at the way he was holding her – his arms snaked around her tiny waist, pressing her body to his. She snapped her head up to look into his face, her stomach flipping over when she realised that he was looking directly down at her, looking her right in the eyes, his deep brown eyes, near black with intensity, piercing her own chocolate brown pools, almost as if he was staring right into her soul.

Naturally, Nellie was the one to break the silence.

"Mr. T?" she asked nervously, biting a little at her bottom lip and glancing down before continuing. "Wh...what do you want, love?"

Sweeney knew at once that she'd been caught off guard by him – for one, she was stuttering slightly. He had never heard Nellie Lovett stutter once, in all the time he had known her.

He locked eyes with her once more, and he could feel her heart hammering, even through all the fabric between them. He bent down slightly to growl in her ear: "You."

Nellie gasped audibly before Sweeney started to nip at her earlobe, sliding his tongue out to taste her, the skin he had been waiting to taste for so long. At the feel of his tongue sliding across her earlobe, she let out a ragged moan, flinging her arms around him to pull him closer.

"Sweeney..." she gasped, the name rolling off her tongue so easily, as if she had been saying it like that for years. The sound of her saying his name as she did was incredibly erotic, and Sweeney couldn't help but let a deep groan escape him, this in turn sending a wave of heat rushing through the little baker's body.

He began to kiss down her neck, sliding his tongue across her nape, before kissing all the way along her jaw line, to come to a stop as he found her mouth, her usually full lips even plumper because of her aroused state, and he pressed his own suddenly dry lips to hers. Nellie ran her hands up his back, feeling the muscles there, and across his strong shoulders before letting them tangle in his wild, untameable hair, gripping it as if her life depended on it as she kissed him back, moving her mouth sensually with his. They seemed to fit together perfectly, like a long-lost jigsaw puzzle. She couldn't really believe what was happening; Sweeney Todd was kissing her, it was as if all her dreams had come true. Of course, this wasn't technically true, given what she had just been dreaming of, but she was sure that they would get much further than kissing before long.

Sweeney shifted his body a little to wrap his arms even tighter around the petite body of his accomplice, and Nellie couldn't help but let out a lust-filled moan against his mouth when she felt something hard digging into her stomach. Pulling back to gasp for air, Sweeney caught the look on Nellie's face – flushed with arousal, her eyes clouded with lust. She ran her tongue seductively over her lips, before smirking mischievously, and backing out of the small parlour; not down the hallway to her bedroom like Sweeney expected her to, but into the pie shop, not stopping until she reached the door on the other side, the door leading into the courtyard, and, he realised with a jolt, the stairs to his barber's shop.

She paused before she turned the handle, and reached up to her fiery curls, slowly tugging pin after pin out of them until her hair was tumbling freely over her shoulders and down her back. A pleasant shiver went down her spine when Sweeney began to make his way over to her, his eyes piercing her once more, and she felt her stomach flip when she glanced down to see the rather large bulge at the front of Sweeney's trousers.

Suddenly, Nellie decided she couldn't wait another second, she had to have him now, and so she opened the door and raced up the stairs, checking behind her about half-way up to see if the street was deserted, and after seeing that it was, lifted her skirts a little higher than was strictly necessary, exposing the bottom of her striped stockings to Sweeney, who had dashed out of the shop hot on her heels, and who was now waiting at the bottom of the flight of stairs, eyes fixed on something that properly, he really shouldn't be looking at.

Smirking to herself when she saw exactly what he was focusing on, she continued up the stairs, swinging her hips as she went, knowing that any moment he would follow her up – he was a man, after all, and what man would be able to resist that? Therefore, she wasn't surprised at all when she heard footsteps behind her as she opened the door to his barber's shop. Stepping inside she suddenly felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind, and she heard the familiar tinkling of the bell as the door swung shut behind them. Nellie felt hot breath on her neck, and her eyes fluttered close at the sensation, as she leaned back into his touch. Sweeney kissed her neck, occasionally sliding his tongue out to taste her, sending shudders running through her body. As much as Nellie enjoyed this, she knew that this wasn't really how she wanted it. Benjamin Barker was sweet and gently with his wife. With her, Sweeney Todd would be as rough and passionate as she had dreamt.

This thought now firmly in her mind, she twisted herself around in his arms faster than he could blink, pressing her body close to his, and kissing him once more, but this time with much more ardour and passion, her tongue snaking into his mouth to find his own, entwining them together passionately. Her little hands ran shakily down to the top of his shirt, where she managed to tug off his stock and fling it into a corner, and hurriedly undo the first few buttons of his shirt, before giving up hopelessly and instead just clinging to his shirt for support in case her legs gave way, as they were threatening to do.

Sweeney's hands had also found their way to Nellie's clothing, and he blindly tugged at the buttons of her dress, popping them out one by one until they were all undone, then breaking their fiery kiss to take much needed gulps of air and to push the heavy garment from Nellie's shoulders, where it fell immediately onto the floor. Feeling cold air against her body, Nellie realised what he must have done, being too delusional while he kissed her even to have noticed that he was taking off her dress. Before she had time to fully regain her senses, he was backing her up into the centre of the room, until her legs hit the chair, and she fell into it clumsily. Hastily climbing on top of her, Sweeney ran his hands greedily over her straining corset, barely concealing her breasts as she breathed heavily.

Getting off of her suddenly, Sweeney rushed to the dresser in the corner of the room to grab one of his razors and used it to quickly slice her corset in two, so it fell open, exposing Nellie's plump, soft, creamy breasts to his lustful eyes. Pulling what remained of her corset out from under her, he threw it away – after all, she wouldn't be needing it for quite some time.

Letting his hands run over her body, he savoured every touch. He dipped into the curves of her waist and hips, then stroked his way up her sides, feeling her tremble beneath his touch, until he arrived at her breasts, which he squeezed appreciatively, causing her to gasp, and arch into his touch, silently begging him for more. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch, before sinking down to close his mouth over one of the buds. Nellie let out a little purr of pleasure as he worked on her breasts, sucking on her one nipple, teasing the other with his hand, and then pulling back a little to cup it, and squeeze again. Somewhere in his lust-clouded mind, he marvelled at how her breasts fitted perfectly into his hands, but was immediately distracted by Nellie squirming around under him, trying desperately to rid him of some of his clothing too.

He left her once more, moving to the other side of the room, but not before he gave her breasts once last hard squeeze and growled to her to stay where she was. Nellie could do nothing but nod, watching as Sweeney climbed off of her, and finished what she had started earlier, on the buttons of his shirt. She could feel her heart pounding as Sweeney revealed more and more of his torso to her, and she drank it all in, the perfect paleness of his skin, the way the muscles there flexed as he discarded his shirt, and, undoubtedly, how beautifully hard his chest would be once she got her hands on him.

She knew that he had told her to stay where she was, but looking at him, there was no way in hell she would be able to do that. So, getting up, she sauntered over to where he stood, smirking a little, as she was clad only in her bloomers, stockings and boots. Sweeney was surprised to say the least – he was sure that she would obey his orders – she knew too well not to push his temper.

"Thought I told you to stay in the chair, pet?" he growled, his voice coming out a lot huskier than he intended it to.

"Mmm, well, ya did, love," Nellie answered slyly. "But I just can't keep me hands off of you, can I?" Saying this she finally reached him, and without hesitating, ran her hands over his chest and stomach, feeling, as she had anticipated, the hard muscles beneath her fingers.

As difficult as it was to leave him, even for a moment, she knew that she had to, if only to get rid of her remaining clothing. So she turned away from him, and crouched down, unlacing her boots and throwing them over her shoulder carelessly. Next were her stockings, red and black striped, and she locked eyes with Sweeney before rolling them down slowly, and tugging them off her legs she left them on the floor. She teasingly ran her little hands up her legs, feeling how soft and smooth they were (it was a good thing she'd shaved them that morning!) and finally hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of her blood red bloomers and slid them down her legs, and off, stepping out of them, hands on her hips as she stared at the look on Sweeney's face, smirking when she saw his eyes raking over her body as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Sauntering up to him slowly, she dropped to her knees before him to tug his belt off, licking her lips in anticipation before she pulled down his trousers...

Well, she had never seen anything quite like what was on show to her now. She'd had a few lovers after Albert died, nice men, but she'd never let herself get too attached to them... and they certainly didn't have the body that Sweeney had. Hesitantly, Nellie reached out to touch him, then, feeling a little braver, ran her hand down the length of his cock, drawing a choked moan from him.

Feeling exceedingly naughty now, Nellie shuffled herself a little closer to him, and holding his cock firmly in her little hand, she dipped her head forward to take the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, slowly sucking on the sensitive head, making Sweeney tangle his hands into her curls and let out a deep groan.

She took him further into her hot mouth, inch by inch, making Sweeney's head swim with ecstasy as she worked him with skill, glancing upwards every now and then to see Sweeney's eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open in pleasure. The thought of what she was doing to him, and indeed, how much he seemed to be enjoying it sent little thrills shooting through her, and her hand made it's way down of it's own accord to her own sex, where she rubbed it lightly, gasping a little as she felt how wet she was for him.

Sweeney could feel himself coming closer to release and so, grabbing a firmer hold of Nellie's curls, he bucked his hips towards her, crying out as he came, shooting his hot seed down Nellie's throat, who, as he expected her to, swallowed down everything that he gave her before releasing him from her mouth, both of them panting for breath.

Gazing down at her on the floor, with her breasts heaving, her face flushed with arousal, and wearing nothing at all to cover her dignity, Sweeney found himself growing hard again almost immediately. Damn, he enjoyed what she had just given him, but he wanted to be inside her. Swooping down on her petite form, he picked her up easily, practically throwing her into his chair as she squealed with delight.

Running his hands over her body as he had done before, Sweeney then knelt down, sliding his hands up her beautiful legs, reaching the dark canvas of curls between them, forcing Nellie to release a pleasure-filled moan. Sweeney kissed all the way up her legs, forcing them apart as he went up, kissing her curls before dipping down slightly, in front of her open legs. He planted one kiss onto her soaking sex, making her arch up from the chair, and as he had done to her, tangle her hands into his jet-black hair and hook a leg over his shoulder.

He drew his head towards her further, letting his hot tongue sweep up her, opening her up to him. Dragging a hand up her leg, he let it rest at her entrance, before plunging just one finger deep into her.

"Oh, God.." Nellie choked. "Sweeney...ahh...God...harder!"

Trust her not to be quiet, Sweeney thought to himself. The bloody woman's never quiet, not even, so it seemed, during sex. Giving in to what she wanted, he slipped another finger into her, and began to pump them in and out of her, swirling them around inside her, stroking against her inner walls. He kept his tongue focused on her clit, teasing her by running circles around it, before gliding over it briefly, occasionally nipping her very lightly, knowing that she loved it.

He didn't stop until she was crying out his name, shaking violently under his touch as she came hard around his fingers, her walls clenching unbearably around them. Sweeney's erection was so hard it was actually beginning to feel uncomfortable, and so, without hesitating, he climbed on top of Nellie, who was still shaking a little from the intensity of her last orgasm.

Locking eyes with her, he brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick them clean, savouring the taste of her arousal on his tongue, then pulling Nellie's head up to his, kissing her thoroughly, making her taste herself, mixed in with what was so uniquely him. Positioning himself at her entrance, he gave her one last, fiery look, before sinking into her, pushing himself into her slowly, filling her completely he was so large. He wasted no time in starting a quick rhythm, thrusting into her quivering body.

Nellie dug her nails into his back, making little half-moons appear in his skin as she clung desperately to him. Her breath came out uneven, her brain swimming with so much pleasure that she was finding it difficult to even remember to keep breathing. Never before had a man made her feel like this. But then, she supposed, Sweeney wasn't just any man...

As she linked her ankles together behind him in an attempt to get him even closer to her, he ever so slightly changed his angle inside her, making Nellie moan deeply as he found the spot that he knew would drive her over the edge, and he made sure that he hit it with every hard thrust.

"Sweeney..." she moaned, half delusional from the feeling of his length deep inside of her. Squeezing him with her inner walls, she gained a choked groan from him in return. This sound from Sweeney was like music to her ears, and she was so overcome with a mixture of love and lust in that particular moment, that she almost missed what he said next:

"God...Nellie...so good..."

She felt her heart skip a beat. He'd never called her by her first name before, it was almost as good as a declaration of love, coming from him!

Suddenly she felt Sweeney's fingers sliding down to where he was still thrusting in and out of her, and skilfully, quickly find the little bundle of nerves that were located just above her entrance. As he pressed against them, Nellie began to feel heat rising through her body and she flung her head back against the chair, absorbed in white-hot pleasure. Just a little more and she would...

That night Nellie Lovett came harder than she had ever done before in her life. Her inner walls clenched around Sweeney, she felt her legs begin to tremble, and she gave in to the moment of passion, clinging to him tightly, as her orgasm rushed through her in waves. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her little body like never before, until she eventually gave out one last cry, and slumped down, exhausted.

Seeing the baker come hard around him like there was no tomorrow, it didn't take much for Sweeney to reach his peak. Thrusting in and out a few more times, speeding up his pace, he buried his face in her neck as he came, sending his seed deep into Nellie, as he also collapsed, equally spent.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Nellie was the first one to come back down.

"God, Sweeney..." she breathed. "Fuckin' 'ell, love... that were..."

Even though she was unable to finish her sentence with the right words, Sweeney understand completely what she meant. Crushing her body to his once again, he kissed her, letting his tongue sweep her mouth, becoming completely lost in a world of their own. For the moment there was no barber's chair, no pies, no judge... nothing. Just Sweeney and Nellie, sharing one last passion-fuelled kiss.

Pulling back a little, just enough to look her in the eyes, he replied to her unfinished sentence:

"I know."


End file.
